The Princess Bride (Titan Style!)
by TheGirlWonder-TheBoyBlunder
Summary: True love. Do you think this happens every day? Follow the medieval tale of Kori and Richard as they face trials and tribulations not unlike something you would find in a cheesy romance novel. This a crossover between The Princess Bride and Teen Titans. (Can be read as a Teen Titans AU.) Major Robstar, Minor BBRae. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R! (On a short hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans and The Princess Bride Crossover (Some parts based off the movie, some parts based off the book)! I don't know if this has been done already, but I'm gonna give it a go. Hope you all like it! (There are some parts that are almost exact dialogue, but it was just too perfect to cut out!) Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own The Princess Bride or Teen Titans. **

* * *

Kori was raised by her uncle Galfore on a small farm in the country of Tamaran, along with her younger brother and older sister, Ryan and Koma. She was quite beautiful, but she never thought much of it even though the village boys admired her long, shimmering red hair and sparkling green eyes. Her favorite pass times were studying new languages, watching her brother and sister fence, and tormenting the farm boy that worked for them. Well he was more of a man now, but he had been a boy when he had been orphaned by a tragic accident at the circus he had performed with and, with nowhere else to go, came to work for her uncle. His name was Richard, but she never called him that.

Nothing gave Kori more pleasure than ordering the farm boy around. "Farm boy?" She said as she walked in the small barn and saw him brushing her horse. She approached him and pointed to her saddle hanging on the wall. He looked at her with his bright blue eyes. "Polish my horse's saddle. I wish to see my face reflected in it by morning."

"As you wish." He replied, bowing his head slightly and putting the brush down.

Satisfied, Kori left the barn. She felt a warm feeling spread through her veins at remembering his words, but brushed it off as the satisfied feeling of making the farm boy work harder.

As you wish was all he ever said to her, yet his expressive eyes conducted his concealed affectionate messages much better than his stunted vocabulary.

She went out to the forest to explore and climb trees, for she dearly loved to be high above the ground and nearer to the sun. Yet, she was a bit of a daredevil. She climbed to the highest limb on her favorite tree, and felt as if she were soaring on the summer breeze as it blew through her hair. Suddenly, the wind blew fast and strong and she was thrown off the branch and sent hurtling to the ground. She saw her short and unexciting life flash before her eyes, and was surprised to see so many images of the farm boy. Him working, him smiling, him laughing. She would miss his laugh.

Suddenly she heard a shout and an agonized scream of "_No!_" and a few seconds before she smashed into the ground, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see the eyes of the farm boy staring into her own, shimmering with worry, intense relief, and another strong emotion she could not place. His arms were tense and protective as he cradled her to his chest. She was suddenly aware of his closeness and lashed out.

"Let go of me, farm boy." He didn't move, and his eyes squeezed shut for a few moments to clear the forming moisture from them. "I am undamaged, put me down!" She shouted. She realized he had been worried about her and that shook her more than the fall.

He let out a shaky, relieved laugh and softly said, "As you wish." He set her down and walked slowly back toward the farm. She decided to explore a bit more, and to think about things.

She returned to the farm house a few hours later with slightly sun burned skin and eyes shining with happiness. When she entered, her uncle, brother, and sister did not see the way her skin glowed with joy, but took great notice of her dirt-smudged dress and leaves in her hair.

"Sis, how are you gonna find a suitable man looking like such a... such a boy! Stop fooling around in the forest and grow up already. Seriously, you're eighteen!" Her sister Koma said when no one else would break the silence.

"Men! I care nothing for men." She said furiously, running out of the house just as quickly as she had run in.

When she had gone, Galfore sighed and ran a hand down his face. "What are we going to do with her?"

Meanwhile, the farm boy was chopping wood with his old axe, shirtless with sweat covering his handsome face, and Kori approached him with two empty buckets. "Farm boy, fill these containers with water." She said quite forcefully, dropping the buckets harshly to the ground, still angry from her encounter with her family.

The farm boy lifted his gaze to her face, and something in those stunning blue eyes and his expectant smile made her weak in the knees. The anger drained from her body and she softly muttered "Please?" as she stared into his eyes.

"As you wish." He said softly, conveying the words of love he could not bring himself to say through that simple phrase.

Realization hit her with the force of a thousand white steads. She was shocked and excited and joyful and nervous all at the same time. Her eyes were fixed downwards as she started to walk away from him and into the small farm house. She glanced back fleetingly and had a small moment of eye contact with the farm b- Richard, with his unruly black hair and tender smile, then continued her walk forward. That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "as you wish," what he really meant was "I love you."

And even more amazing was when she realized she truly loved him back.

When night came, she discovered she could hide her feelings no more. She gathered up the courage to walk over to his small servant's hut and knock. For a moment there was silence, and she thought him asleep, and right as she was about to turn back to the house and try and ignore her feelings, she heard the latch on the door jingle and after what seemed like an eternity Richard opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

She looked at his gorgeous blue eyes, anchored herself, took a deep breath and tenderly murmured "I love you."

The look on his face was blank. No indication of how he felt or how he would respond.

Suddenly her courage faded and she was scrambling for something to say. Her eyes were glued to the ground. "I am aware that this must come as something of a surprise, but I have loved you for several hours now and every second, more. I thought an hour ago that I loved you more than any woman has ever loved a man, but the half hour after that I knew that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I had felt then. Alas, ten minutes later I understood that my previous love was but a puddle compared to the high seas before a storm. Your eyes are like that, are you aware? They most certainly are. How many minutes ago was I? Twenty? Had I confessed my feelings up until that point? Well, it does not matter." The moonlight, the sun's sister and friend, was shining down on her and some of her courage was restored. With her eyes still locked on her feet, she continued. "I love you so much more greatly now than twenty minutes ago that there is not comparison that any human could comprehend. I love you so much more from when I started this heartfelt monologue that there is no comparison at all. There is no longer any room in my body for things other than you. My arms love you, my ears adore you, and my knees shake with blind affection. Do you wish for me to follow you for the rest of your days? I will do that. Do you wish for me to crawl? I will crawl. Anything there is that I am able do for you, I will do for you. Anything I am unable to do, I will learn to do. Dearest Richard – I have never called you by that name, have I? Richard, Richard, Richard – darling Richard, adored Richard, sweet perfect Richard, whisper that I have the chance to win your love." Then, she did the bravest thing she had ever done, and looked into his eyes.

He closed the door without a word. Without a single word.

Not even one word? Kori fled to her room and hugged her pillow while tears of sorrow and heartbreak fell down her cheeks. Would it ruin him to say "No"? Perhaps "you are too late"? Not even a simple "Sorry"? He could not even manage that? Oh, what a sight she must have been! He must be mocking her and laughing behind his hovel door at this very second. How was she to face him again? She was so ashamed of herself. He obviously didn't love her back, and that was that. Certainly, he must be in love with another woman. She saw echoes of the emotion in his eyes, and she had mistaken his love for another as her own.

Suddenly she heard footsteps walking, maybe running, to her door. There was a small knock.

"Who is it?" Kori said, her voice thick with tears as she sat up and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Richard."

Kori lunged off her bed. "Richard?" She ran to her door and opened it very slightly. "The hour is late. Perhaps you should go back to your dwelling." She didn't mean it, please stay!

"I have come to tell you that I leave this farm next month." His face was a blank mask, his normally expressive eyes dulled. Dread settled in her stomach.

"Because… because of what I confessed earlier?" She guessed, hoping he would say it wasn't so, that he loved her dearly and this was all a big misunderstanding.

"Yes."

She guessed not. "I have frightened you away, have I not? Oh, I could curse my tongue! Richard, please, I am certain that whatever lady has caught your attention will not love you for long as I will."

He just looked at her.

"Do not think I have not noticed!" She continued. "I see affection for another in your irises-"

"I'm going to America to seek my fortune." He said, cutting her off. "A ship sails from Tamaran one month from today. There is great opportunity in America, and I'm going to take advantage of it. I've been training myself in my hovel. I've taught myself not to need sleep. A few hours at most. I'll take a ten-hour-a-day job and then take another ten-hour-a-day job and I'll save every penny from both except for what I need to eat to keep strong, and when I have enough I'll buy a farm and build a house with a bed big enough for two." He was smiling warmly at her.

Kori did not catch onto the meaning of his words. "You're just crazy if you think she's going to be happy in America with you for long. She'll tire of you quickly."

"Stop talking about this made up mistress before you drive me mad!" He stared into her eyes desperately. Kori stared back uncomprehendingly. He was shocked. "Don't you understand anything that's going on?"

Kori shook her head.

He sighed. "What can I say to make you understand?" he muttered to himself. He looked at her intently, eyes shining with a hidden meaning in a silent language he hoped she could understand. She always was good with languages.

Hope began to replace the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Daringly, she asked, "Do you love me, Richard? Is that it?"

Richard grinned widely. She understood! "Do I love you? If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches! If your love were-"he stopped and struggled for another analogy to express his undying devotion.

"Let me comprehend this." She ended his struggle. She was grinning widely. "Help me understand, Richard."

He was smiling so wide she feared his cheeks would split. He took both her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles. "I have stayed all these years because of you. I educated myself because of you. I made my body strong because I thought you might be pleased by a strong body. I prayed every night that you would look at me the same way I stared at you. I haven't had a moment yet where the sight of you didn't send my heart pounding against my ribcage. I fall asleep to the thought of you, and the lovely sound of your voice wakes me in the morning. Is this helping you understand?"

"Never stop." Her soul was on fire and she never wished for the flame to be extinguished.

Perhaps he is better with words than he thought. "There has not been-"

She saw the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes and pulled her hands away from his. "If you are teasing me, Richard, I will most certainly kill you." She was uncertain if this was a game, and she did not wish to be hurt any more.

He was aghast. He gently grabbed her shoulders. "How could your sweet head even dream I might be teasing?"

She was hesitant. "Well…. You have never once said you loved me."

He was relieved. He could do that. He slid his hands down her arms and took her hands in his once more. "That's all you need? Easy. I love you. Okay? Want it louder? _I love you_! Want me to spell it out? I ell-oh-vee-ee, why-oh-you. Want it backwards? You love I." At least, she had told him that about an hour ago.

"You are teasing me now, are you not?" A hint of a smile clung to her lips.

"Maybe a little." He grinned. He had never been this happy in all his nineteen years. "I have been saying it for so long, and you have just been deaf to my affections." They both thought of his unofficial catchphrase, _as you wish._

"I hear you now, my love. I promise this... I will never love another, only my Richard. Until my last breath, it will be only you." He brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed her precious knuckles.

"It is late, and you need your rest. I shall return to my hovel and await you, my star." He said, releasing her hands and backing away. "I hate to go, but you need to sleep." He smiled, then turned and started to walk back to his dwelling.

"_Without one kiss?" _The words tore involuntarily from her lips.

They fell into each other's embrace.

xXx

The month passed too quickly for the new couple. They spent every waking moment together, and Kori's family was actually quite happy with this turn of events. Although they would not admit it, Ryan and Galfore had seen it coming. Being men, they could understand Richard's heartfelt glances toward Kori and the way she stared at him almost unwittingly. They both felt certain the young couple's was a love that would last a lifetime.

On the morning of Richard's departure, there was a dreary feeling settled over the farm. Moments before he had to be on his way, Kori and Richard were locked in a tight embrace, with Kori clinging to him for dear life.

"I fear I will never see you again." She whispered against his shoulder. He could hear the tears in her wobbling voice.

Without releasing her, he whispered, "Of course you will." into her fiery red hair.

"But how can you be sure? What if something happens to you?" She exclaimed, the first tear falling down her cheek. Richard released her and cupped her face, wiping the tear away.

"Here this now." The look in his sapphire eyes was deadly serious. "I'll always come for you."

She was not convinced.

He hugged her once more, and softly whispered, "This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?" He pulled away to smile at her.

They shared one last passionate and tender kiss, and then Richard was on his way.

To his death.

Richard never made it to America. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Robin, who never left his captives alive.

When Kori got the news that Richard had been murdered, she locked herself away for days, not eating or sleeping. Just staring at the fire place with dead eyes.

"I will never love again." She whispered to herself. There was no longer a need to love. Richard was dead. Her lovely, beloved Richard stolen from her. There was no hope for love in a world without her Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Enjoy! **

* * *

Three years later, the country of Tamaran was bustling with excitement. For today, their charming prince Slade was to announce his bride. Trumpets blared to announce his arrival as he walked out on to the balcony of his palace that overlooked the town square to announce his new princess.

"My people," He started once all the commoners were quiet. "A month from now, our wonderful, prosperous country will have its five hundredth anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner" he spit out the word like it was poison, "like yourselves. Perhaps you will not find her common now." He smirked. "Would you like to meet her?"

The crowd replied most enthusiastically.

"My people," He bellowed, "meet princess Kori!"

Down below in the square, the newly appointed princess Kori emerged from the doorway of the palace and gracefully walked down the small aisle in front of her, waving her hand and smiling slightly, though that smile was forced. Her eyes were no longer the dazzling emerald they once were, faded to a dull forest green color from sorrow and despair. Her cheeks were slightly hollowed from mourning, and her beautiful flame colored hair had lost some of its shine. Yet, she was still one of the most beautiful ladies in all of Tamaran. The crowds instantly fawned over her beauty. Men wanted to marry her, women wanted to be her. The princess's debut was successful.

While waiting for the crowd to settle, Kori thought back a few months back to when her life had taken a turn for the worst.

_On the third anniversary of Richard's death, Kori wept. She wept, and wept, and wept some more. It was as if he had died days ago rather than years, and the pain in her heart had not ebbed away over time. Kori's emptiness was consuming her. She felt as if she was drowning and being forced to watch others tread water._

_Kori needed to get a bouquet of flowers to place on the makeshift grave she had made a few weeks after Richard's death. Soon she was on her way back to her simple farm and lonely life with the beautiful, freshly bought bouquet of flowers in her arms, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw the one and only prince Slade standing before her. She knew of Slade's cruel and malicious nature, and was slightly frightened of him and his rough personage. "Can I help you, your highness?" She asked, her voice as hard as steel. _

_"What is your name, peasant?" He asked, his voice hardening to match hers. She did not like the way his eyes skimmed over her body and she moved the large bouquet to cover her chest. _

_"Kori Anders, highness."_

_"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, touching her chin with his finger. She could see the lust in his eyes and she winced involuntarily. _

_She had never felt so repulsed by a man. "I really must be on my way, highness. It was an honor meeting you." She turned to walk away from him, and he grabbed her shoulder and spun her back toward him. _

_"I am your prince and you shall marry me." He stated, placing a claim on her. As if she would ever be claimed by any man, much less this scumbag!_

_"I am your servant and I refuse." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. _

_"I am your great prince and you cannot refuse."_

_"I am your loyal servant and I just did!"_

_"Refusal means death."_

_"Kill me then." _

_"I. am. Your. Prince! And I am not as bad as I seem." He snarled. "How could you rather be dead than married to a handsome and kind prince such as myself?" _

_She had no time for this. She still needed to deliver her flowers to her dear, dead Richard. "I have sworn never to love again, as if I could love a man such as yourself. You disgust me." She spat on his face._

_His hands wiped at his eyes and he overflowed with rage. "Who said anything about love?" he stepped toward her, towering over her with his intimidating height. He glared down at her and she stared up at him, scared out of her wits. "Here is your choice, peasant. Be rich and powerful and provide me with a son in the far off future, or be tortured and in tremendous pain until you die very soon." She could no longer avoid his request. _

_As one last act of defiance, she choked out, "I shall never love you, and I shall despise you until the day I die." _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." His eyes demanded an answer. _

_"Then by all means, let us be wed." _

The crowd was quiet, and she muttered a soft, "Greetings." Suddenly the masses were in a craze once more, and she was escorted back inside the castle and into her sleeping chamber. She was being kept there most of her days like a prisoner until her wedding day so she would not escape. Her only respite was her daily ride on her horse, the horse her beloved Richard had brushed so many times before.

Her personal maid, a girl not much younger than herself named Raven, came to escort her to the stables. Raven was a pretty young girl, with pale skin, amethyst eyes, and black hair that fell just above her shoulders that had almost a purple tint in the sunlight. She was quiet, but quite smart and capable. Reading was her passion, but she also made intelligent conversation with Kori and taught her how to behave as a princess. Her company was much appreciated and often requested, unlike the company of another maid in the house who went by the name of Terra. Terra was very much in awe of prince Slade and she admired him greatly. He could do no wrong in her eyes. She was a nice enough girl, but she mostly spoke of prince Slade and not much else. Raven and Kori could tolerate the girl, but tried to steer clear of her when possible.

Raven often joined Kori on her daily rides, as she had become Kori's best friend and surrogate sister during her stay at the palace. Raven was the one ray of sunshine that burst through the clouds, with was ironic because Raven much preferred the darkness to the sun.

Raven's life had not been easy. She once lived in a village of outlaws with her mother, Arella, and had come to love a boy by the name of Garfield; who would come to the village infrequently and not stay long. He had lost his father at a young age and was set on getting revenge on the man who killed him. Though, on his visits to the village of outlaws, he had befriended Raven and they bonded despite their different personalities. She felt as if they had mutual affection for each other, but she would never truly know. The last time Raven had seen Garfield was two years ago, just days before she was forced to get a job at the palace to pay for medicine to heal her mother's sickness. Her mother still lived in the forest of outlaws, being tended to by old friends and allies. Raven feared she would never see her love again. Kori had comforted her and the two girls bonded over their lost loves.

But on this fateful day, Raven was not able to join Kori on her ride due to her maid duties. Raven apologized and kissed Kori's cheek, asking her to be careful and hurry back. Kori gifted her with a genuine smile and told her she would. Mounting the saddle, Kori rode off into the distance and away from her problems.

Soon she entered a dense forest, with leaves covering the ground as autumn fell over the fair country of Tamaran. She rode along for a while until she saw three very strange men standing not too far away, waving their hands to get her attention. She approached them on her horse with questioning eyes.

The three men were certainly a sight to behold.

The first man, if he could be called that, was definitely the ring leader of the bunch. He was quite short, and had a nasty sneer pasted on his face. He was bald and dressed in nice clothing. He seemed a bit pretentious, but rightfully so, because Kori could tell that what he lacked in height, he made up for in intelligence. He seemed to be a few years younger than herself.

The second man, looked bored with the whole situation. He was average height, with a lean and sort of scrawny build. He had straight, blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a forest green tunic with black pants and brown boots. She could tell he was a bit childish and seemingly carefree. There was a sword hanging by his side. He looked to be about her age. And strangely, the tips of his ears were slightly pointed.

The third man just seemed very out of place. He was a very large, very tall African American man, and he was bald with a bright red eye-patch over his left eye. Kori could see many scars littering his skin. His clothing was varying shades of blue, silver, black, and white. His muscles bulged on his arms and legs, and his arms were crossed with displeasure. She though him a few years older than herself.

"A word, madam?" The first man said, and he continued without waiting to hear her speak. "My name is Gizmo. And we," He gestured to the other men, "are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?" His high, scratchy voice hurt her ears and she wished one of the others would've spoken to her instead.

"Hello, sir Gizmo. You are lucky I am fond of circus performers, or I would have not replied and rode off without a word." Kori was indeed fond of circus performers, and she hoped to one day find some that knew of Richard before he had come into her life. "But I apologize, there is nothing nearby. Not for miles."

As soon as she said those words, the large man with the eye patch walked toward her slowly, and she looked confused.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream." Gizmo said, grinning wildly.

Before she could let out a proper shout, the large man pressed a few pressure points in her neck and she fell into his unforgiving arms, temporarily paralyzed and falling unconscious.

The last sight she saw was the large man winking at her before the darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

**How are you guys liking this story? Let me know! I should update again soon, probably tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy y'all. Here comes chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

The smallest man, Gizmo, watched as the large African American man carried Princess Kori to the ship they had ready so they could make a quick escape. Gizmo grinned and took out a piece of fabric from his pocket and tied it to the horse's saddle. After he finished, he slapped the horse's hind leg and the horse ran off. He grinned in satisfaction. It was all going according to plan!

"What'd you attach to that horse's saddle?" The blonde haired man asked, removing his sword from his sheath and admiring it.

"A piece of fabric from the uniform of an army officer from the country of Jumponia." Replied Gizmo with a satisfied grin on his face.

"What's Jumponia?" Asked the African American man, gently setting the unconscious Kori down on a pile of rope.

"The country across the sea. Tamaran's sworn enemy, duh!" He said, as if it were obvious. Which it kind of was, actually. "Once that horse reaches the palace and the prince sees the fabric, it'll make him suspect that the Jumponians have abducted his love. When he finds her body cold and drained of lifeblood at the gates of Jumponia, his 'suspicions' will be totally confirmed!" He finished explaining his plan with smug grin, glad that his brilliance would be acknowledged and appreciated. Even if it was just by these hired goons.

"Wait man, you never said anything about killing anyone!" The African American giant exclaimed, looking down on the sweet, innocent face of the Princess. How could you kill someone so fragile? Wouldn't your first instinct be to protect them? Well, that was certainly his first thought.

"I hired you to help me start a war, Victor!" Gizmo exclaimed incredulously. "It's a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition." He had been involved in the political crime business his whole life! He knew how these things were done.

Victor's resolve wavered. "I just don't think it's right… killing an innocent girl…" He trailed off, still looking at the beautiful Princess in her peaceful slumber.

Gizmo started. Rage grew inside him as he said, "Am I going mad, or did you just say _think_?" He ended his question in shrilly squeal. He stomped over to where Victor was standing and glared up at him. "You weren't hired for your brains, snot nose!" he said, poking his index finger harshly at Victor's chest. Victor felt a flame of defiance before it faded into feelings of inferiority. Victor's head dropped and shame burned inside him.

"I'm with Vic on this one." Added the blonde haired man, who had been setting the sails on the ship and had not said a word during Victor and Gizmo's entire exchange. He walked across the deck and toward the anchor to lift it.

"Oh, blondie has spoken!" Gizmo exclaimed in a rage. Gizmo followed the blonde haired man across the small ship. "Listen, pig breath. What happens to the Princess is none of your beeswax! I will kill her!" He exclaimed the last part with pride and enthusiasm. Victor watched him in disgust. Gizmo continued, "And remember this, _never forget this!"_ He screamed loudly. The blonde haired man cringed at the squeaky, high pitched voice of the smaller man. "When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't buy your own brandy! Hah! You were muttering something about a girl, 'I'll never find her, oh god help me find her!' and then you started stuttered about revenge for your father. Jeez, I don't know what kind of fantasies you're having, but they sound totally screwed up!" Gizmo mocked him. He snorted with laughter. "Pathetic." The blonde haired man moved a hand to his sword, ready to pull it out and stab this son-of-a-bitch. But he stopped himself at the last second, thinking '_karma will take care of that bastard.'_

Gizmo still had some rage to release, so he turned to Victor and shouted, "And _you_!" Victor braced himself for Gizmo's assault. "Friendless. Brainless. Helpless. Hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Alone, unemployed, wandering around the globe trying to 'find yourself'? You're just an outcast, a total freak! You never fit in anywhere, I mean look at all those scars! And you're huge! I hate having to deal with morons like you." Gizmo fumed. He stalked off to the front of the ship and out of earshot. Victor clenched his fist and blinked hard.

The blonde haired man simply looked at Victor sympathetically and walked over to him, placing a hand on the large man's shoulder. He and Victor made up a game to annoy Gizmo at times like these, and the blonde haired man figured the game would lift Victor's spirits.

"So… that Gizmo made quite a fuss." The blonde haired man smiled and winked at Victor, encouraging him to play along.

Victor was grateful for the distraction. "Fuss, fuss… he sure likes to yell at us!" Victor smiled a bit and felt a little better. Rhymes were fun and they bugged Gizmo after a while. It's a win-win situation!

"He probably means no harm."

"And he's very _short _on charm!"

They both cracked up at that. Gizmo was getting irritated with their antics and he squealed, "That's enough, you canker blossoms!" They both laughed at the ridiculous insult.

Victor turned to his friend. "Hey Garfield, are there rocks up ahead?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!"

Their laughter covered the sound of Gizmo's shrilly cries of annoyance.

xXx

Late that night, the three men and the Princess were all sailing peacefully on the smooth sea on the way to their destination. By that time, the Princess had awoken and she was silent, staring at the sea with a calculating gaze. She needed to get out of here somehow…

Gizmo looked ahead with his telescope. "At this rate, we'll reach the cliffs by early morning!" He exclaimed happily. He swaggered confidently over to a bench and sat on it, folding his arms behind his head and leaning against the side of the ship.

Garfield was not so confident. He looked behind the ship, watching the shape that was slowing taking form on the horizon. Was someone following them?

"Why are you doing that?" Gizmo inquired, seeing Garfield staring out behind the boat instead of forwards.

"You're… sure nobody's following us?" Garfield asked in response. The shape was slowly gaining on them.

"That would be completely incomprehensible." Gizmo declared confidently, leaning back on his arms and closing his eyes. He was content for a few moments before the Princess decided to speak for the first time since she had been captured.

"You will be caught! And when you are, the prince will see you all hanged." She glared at Garfield, who turned his head to look backwards again. She looked at Victor only to find him looking at her sadly a few feet away from her. Gizmo looked completely untroubled. Her attempt to strike fear in their hearts failed miserably.

"Of all the lives on this boat, your highness, the one you should be worrying about is your own." Gizmo's voice had taken up a strange undertone, and it sent chills down Kori's spine. Not only that, she was completely freezing, starving, and really had to go to the bathroom. Yet she held her head high and would not show her kidnappers any discomfort or fear. For a good while she kept like this, her back straight and her hands clasped in her lap, her chin raised. She cursed her body as she started shivering. It was only few moments before she felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders. Shocked, she looked up to see Victor smiling at her, then closing his eyes restfully. She thanked him in her mind, for she would not speak unless it was an insult or threat escaping her lips.

During this twenty second exchange, Garfield had been watching the shape suspiciously. A bad feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. He was almost certain that was a ship following them! "You are sure no one is following us?"

Gizmo sat up. "I told you, the idea that anyone has followed us would be totally, completely, and in all other ways incomprehensible! No one in Jumponia knows what we have done, and no one in Tamaran could have gotten here so fast!" He stated confidently. After a few seconds of consideration, Gizmo quietly inquired, "out of curiosity… why do you ask?"

Garfield was nonchalant. "Well, I just happened to look back and something is there." Both Gizmo and Victor shot to their feet at his words and ran to look behind the ship. Indeed, there was another ship following their own, and a little too close for comfort.

Kori saw that all three men were distracted, so she carefully removed the blanket from her shoulders…

Victor shrugged. "Maybe it's a local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise?"

Kori noiselessly climbed up on the railing on the side of the boat. She cursed her long, purple dress. She tested the fabric gently. It would slow her down greatly. But what could she do? It was now or never! One...two…

Garfield shook his head. "In the middle of the night, through eel infested waters?" Garfield put a hand on Victor's shoulder. "I don't think so."

Gizmo was about to reply, when all three men heard a loud _splash!_

Kori had jumped right off the edge of the boat! She was getting away!

Gizmo was furious. "Someone jump in after her!"

Garfield shrugged. "I don't swim much." His eyes met Victors.

Victor followed Garfield's lead. "I only doggy paddle." The two friends shared a smile.

"Gah! IDIOTS!" Gizmo ran to the side of the ship and leaned over the railing, watching the Princess swim away while a plan hatched in his brain. "Veer left! Left!"

Kori was swimming with all her might. She knew she would most likely not be able to swim to shore, but hey, drowning was supposed to feel like falling asleep. Soon she would join her sweet Richard in blissful oblivion. But she would fight and swim until there was no other option. Her life would not be taken by those buffoons!

Suddenly, a strange, squealing sound filled the air around her. She stopped swimming so aggressively and glanced around while trying to keep her head above water. Stupid dress!

Gizmo laughed. This was perfect! "Do you know what that sound is, highness? Those are the shrieking eels! If you don't believe me, just wait. The always grow louder when they're about to feast on human flesh!" He would know, he had fed a few of his goons to the shrieking eels. He had grown to love that sound. That terrible, terrible sound.

Kori was frightened. Terrified. Completely panicking. She saw a long, snake like shape pass right in front of her. What was she going to do? What would Richard do?

Gizmo was enjoying this way too much. "I promise, if you come back now, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels."

Kori was shaking, and struggling to keep her head above the water line. She no longer felt hungry, was too terrified to feel the cold water, and her bladder had been taken care of when that eel passed her. She had never been this scared in her whole life. Suddenly, she saw the dark, snake like shape coming straight towards her! She swam backwards, trying to delay her death by even just moments if she could. The head of the eel emerged from the water, all its teeth bared and ready to take a good bite out of her. She was screaming and crying and kicking and telling Richard she loved him and that she would see him soon and the next thing she knew—

She was on the ship again.

In her struggle to swim away from the eel, she was backtracked and swam right back to the ship full of people wanting to kill her in gruesome ways. Couldn't God just let her drown? Was that too much to ask?

Gizmo's small hand slapped her across the face. "You foolish girl!" He took some rope and started to tie her hands up, not even giving her a moment to collect herself. She was still shaking and crying and now her cheek was throbbing. "I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?" He sneered at her.

Even through panic and tears, Kori responded with, "Only compared to some." And stared straight into his little beady eyes.

Garfield looked back again. "Gizmo, what about the ship?"

Gizmo walked to the front of the ship. "It's not our concern. Sail on! We're almost there!"

It was dawn by then, and the ship behind them was gaining speed. Kori hoped it would be someone who could rescue her, but the chance of that was slim. The daylight had brought heat and warmth, and it comforted her greatly. Her dress and hair was nearly dry and her spirits were lifted. She would not die. Not today.

"Wow, he's going fast. I wonder if he's using the same wind we're using…" Garfield said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Gizmo stared ahead instead of back, seeing their destination.

"Whoever he is, he's too late. Look! The cliffs of insanity!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3! Remember to review and tell me what you think about this chapter/story! (I know the word is supposed to be inconceivable, but I wanted to change it. No big.)**

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Here comes the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Cliffs of Insanity were very close now.

Garfield skillfully maneuvered their small ship onto the narrow beach in front of the cliffs and threw the anchor down to steady them. Gizmo quickly hopped over the side of the ship and onto the beach. He ran to the bottom of the cliffs and suddenly there was a rope in his hands. Kori stared in awe. The thick rope seemed to travel all the way up the cliffs! She guessed it was attached to something at the top of the thousand foot cliff.

While the three men busied themselves with securing the ship, Kori looked back towards the ship following them. She could not tear her eyes away from the large black sail and solitary black figure she could just barely make out from this distance. Even though the three men she were currently with scared her, the Man in Black terrified her to no end.

Victor gently grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where the others were standing, next to the rope.

"Fast now!" Gizmo ordered. "If he is following us, which he is assuredly not because that is totally incomprehensible, we've got to reach the top and cut the rope before he can climb up after us!"

"You wish for me to climb?" Kori exclaimed, shocked. "I would never be able to—"

"Hush!" Gizmo demanded. "Victor, get to it!"

Suddenly, Victor was strapping her into a harness that attached her to his side, while Garfield hooked himself to the harness on Victor's other side and Gizmo attached himself to Victor's front and clung to his neck.

"Here we go!" Victor exclaimed, getting a good hold on the sturdy rope.

With that, Victor started to climb the rope. He had to climb at least a thousand feet while carrying three people, but he was not worried. When it came to strength and power nothing worried him. Strength had never been his foe. He had been kicked in the chest by a world-class horse and not fallen. He could lift a hundred pound sack of flower and tear it apart with his bare hands. He had once lifted a horse off the ground without breaking a sweat! He easily climbed, arm over arm, now two hundred feet above the narrow beach and vast ocean.

Gizmo looked past Victor's head and was shocked. The man in black was but a quarter mile from the shore below!

"Faster!" Gizmo screamed.

Victor winced. He had screamed right in his ear! "I thought I was going faster!" Victor snapped, getting tired of Gizmo and wishing that his harness would slip.

"You're doing great, Vic." Garfield said, patting Victor's cheek and smiling, keeping his own fear of heights in control. Though, as they climbed higher and higher, his fear was getting harder to reign in. He then looked at the princess and smiled.

"Why are you doing the staring at me?" Kori asked, seeing Garfield's smile.

"No reason, I'm just hanging out."

Kori giggled. He was quite funny when he tried to be, and she appreciated the way he was trying to distract her from their current situation. He quite liked this Garfield and she remembered hearing the name from somewhere. She could not think properly through her panic and she filed away the thought for further examination when she escaped these criminals. _If _she escaped these criminals. But truly, she only thought ill of one of the three men. From what she could see, the only truly evil one in the whole bunch was Gizmo, the short and bitter intellectual.

"He's catching up!" Gizmo shrieked, releasing one arm from his death grip around Victor's neck to point downwards.

Victor climbed faster. Six hundred feet now. His strong arms continued to pull, over and over, higher and higher. Four hundred and twenty feet. Four hundred and fifty. Faster, faster. Five hundred feet now. Kori glanced downward and squeaked in fear, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards. Her grip on the harness tightened and she took deep, calming breaths.

"He's jumped onto our rope!" Garfield exclaimed, his fear finally getting the better of him. Surely, they could climb faster than that strange man… He glanced down and saw that the man in black had already climbed three hundred feet. He seemed to almost be flying!

"I thought you were supposed to be strong!" Gizmo screamed in Victor's face. "You're supposed to be this great legendary thing and yet he gains."

"You did just call me great and mighty." Victor sassed him. "I am trying, but I have three people! He has only himself and—"

"Excuses are for cowards!" Gizmo squealed.

Kori, sick with fear, wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. But she knew this much: she never wanted to go through anything like this again.

Victor flew up the ropes, and suddenly they had reached the top. Gizmo scrambled onto the ground and kissed it repeatedly. Kori slumped with relief, still attached to Victor. For a moment, he put his arm around her and squeezed, happy to be alive. He smiled widely at her and Kori decided she liked him very much and that he could conceivably be her friend if she ever got out of this mess.

Even though he would probably kill her later.

Garfield took the liberty of slicing through the rope because Gizmo had given him a nasty look and pointed to the rock it was attached to, too emotionally and physically exhausted to do it himself.

Garfield unsheathed his sword and started sawing, but at a slow rate: he hated winning fights with dirty methods. If he had it his way, he would let the Man in Black climb the rope and they would have a proper fencing match. Maybe this 'Man in Black' was good at fencing. Perhaps he was witty and they could banter playfully while they fought for their lives. So strange to hope for that, but sometimes he just liked being a smartass and making people laugh. Even if he did knock them out after a few moments. He would not kill, not unless it was…. Abruptly his thoughts changed course. He had been training for ten years, and he wanted test his skills on a formidable opponent. Ten years since his father died… since his murderer disappeared into the night without a trace…Garfield shook his head and focused on cutting the rope. After a few seconds, it gave way and Victor and Garfield ran to the edge of the cliff to see the Man in Black fall.

Only, he did not fall.

The Man in Black had predicted what they might do, so he held onto some sturdy rocks and waited for the tension in the rope to snap. The Man in Black was but thirty feet below them, struggling to hold on.

"He's… got really good arms." Victor muttered, dumbstruck. How could someone that small contain that much strength?

"No kidding." Garfield replied. He did not envy the Man in Black. If Garfield himself had been in that position, his blood would be soaking the sand of the beach below by now.

Gizmo approached them. "He didn't fall?" he exclaimed, frustrated and annoyed. This 'Man in Black' was a major pain in the butt if you asked him. "Incomprehensible!"

Garfield turned to him. "You keep saying that word!" he snapped. "I don't think it means what you think it does."

There was a sound from down below, and the three men looked down to see the Man in Black… climbing the cliff!

"Oh my god. He's climbing!" Garfield stated the obvious. He was in awe of this mysterious man and what he could do. And, dear lord, could he even see through the mask he was wearing?

"Whoever he is," Gizmo started, "he's seen us with the Princess and must therefore die!" He quickly turned to Victor. "You, grab the princess."

Victor walked over to where the Princess was sitting, on a log with her head down and her hands clasped in her lap. Victor felt a stab of pity for the poor girl. He put a hand in front of her. "Allow me to help you up, highness."

"What is the point?" She asked, rubbing her hands down her face. "Why did I not let the screeching eel consume me when I had the chance?" Victor assumed she was talking to herself now, and he just picked her up and threw her lightly over his shoulder. She made no protest, but the irritation flared in her chest at being manhandled. She felt her feisty side emerging and she channeled her inner warrior. Though she was a woman, she excelled at fencing and hand to hand combat for she had sparred with her siblings many times. For the first time since Richard's death, the passionate sparkle returned to her bright green eyes. She would live through this! Now if she could only acquire a weapon…

Meanwhile, Garfield and Gizmo were discussing what to do about the Man in Black.

"We could throw a rock down…"

"Maybe we could throw sand in his eyes!"

"They're covered by a mask, you dolt."

"It's not like you have a better plan!"

"Except I do!" Gizmo exclaimed. "You'll stay here. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword! Victor and I will continue towards Jumponia, and you can catch up with us there." Garfield nodded in agreement. Anything to get away from this brat.

Then Victor, Kori, and Gizmo were on their way and Garfield was preparing for a fight. He pulled his sword from his sheath and gave it a test swing. He practiced his stance for a few moments, then went to go check on the Man in Black's progress. He had only climbed a few feet!

Garfield was an impatient man. "Hello there!" he yelled down to the masked man. "Slow going?"

The Man in Black was annoyed. "Look, I don't mean to be rude. But this is not as easy as it looks!" he sassed. "So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me." He tested a rock with his hand, and it promptly fell down, down, down until it landed with a plunk almost a thousand feet below.

Garfield threw his hands up in a 'have-it-your-way' gesture, then went to polishing his sword. Seeing that it was shining brightly, he decided to try his luck once more. "I don't suppose you could speed things up?"

The Man in Black was tired and frustrated and annoyed by Garfield. "If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch, or find something useful to do." He inched slowly upwards, feeling unbalanced as the wind blew roughly past him.

"I could do that." Garfield wanted to fence already! "I have some rope up here… but I don't think you would accept my help." He broke out into a charming smile. "Because I'm pretty much just waiting around to kill you."

The Man in Black let out a short, breathy laugh. "That does put a damper on our relationship."

Finally. Someone who could banter! Garfield was determined not to let this duel slip through his fingers. "But, I promise I won't kill you until you reach the top!" He smiled widely and leaned over the edge to look into the Man in Black's eyes. The Man in Black was close enough now that Garfield could see his eyes through the small slits in his mask. They were a startling blue color.

The Man in Black was slightly amused by the scrawny man looking down at him. "Well, that's very comforting. But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." He was close to the top now, about ten feet down. He climbed a bit more.

Garfield was desperate. "I'll give you my word as a Tamaranian!"

"No good." The Man in Black scowled in sudden rage. "I've known one too many Tamaranians."

"Isn't there any way you'll trust me?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

Garfield knew exactly what to do. In a solemn voice he quietly declared, "I swear on the life of my father Steve Dayton that you will reach the top alive."

Something in the young man's eyes made the Man in Black believe him. Plus, his hands were slipping. "Throw down the rope."

Garfield tuned and quickly gathered the rope, throwing one end down to the masked man and tying the other to a solid rock. He waited for a few moments before he saw the Man in Black climbing over the edge of the cliff and up to temporary safety. The Man in Black, chest heaving, said a quick "thanks." Then pulled his sword halfway out of its sheath before he had a massive coughing fit.

"Hey, let's wait until you're ready." Garfield said, smiling at the man before taking a seat on a rock.

The Man in Black was startled. When did criminals become so considerate? "Again, thank you." He took a seat on the log that Princess Kori had occupied not long ago. The two men faced each other in silence for a few moments before the masked man looked away and pulled off his boot, dumping out the small pebbles that had gathered in the base of his shoe, hitting the bottom to get the stubborn pieces out.

Garfield didn't have a clear view of his hands, so he had to ask, "Uh… I don't mean to pry, but do you by any chance have six fingers on your right hand?" he anxiously awaited the Man in Black's reply. This could mean the difference between a playful fight that ended with unconsciousness, or cold blooded, revenge filled murder.

The masked man stared at him a moment, then busied himself with putting his boot back on. "Do you usually start conversations this way?" He asked, shaking his hair like a dog to get the pebbles and sand out.

"My father was slaughtered by a six fingered man." Garfield's tone was hard. The Man in Black had not given him a proper answer.

The Man in Black stared at him for a moment, then silently lifted his right hand and waved his five fingers at him.

Garfield sighed in relief and slight disappointment. He supposed he should probably explain himself. "My father… well, adoptive father, my real parents died when I wasn't even one year old, was an excellent fighter. He enforced the law with a secret team called the Doom Patrol. His code name was Mento. That was also my affectionate nickname for him. I loved him dearly. But one day, a six fingered man came in asking my father to gather some information about the upcoming war for a generous price. My father accepted the job. He did the job well and had the information before it was expected. But when the six fingered man only gave him one tenth of his promised price, my father would not tell the rest of what he had gathered. Without a word, the six fingered man drew his sword and slashed my father through the heart. Because I loved my father very much, I challenged his murderer to a duel. I fought, and lost, but the six fingered man left me alive. But he did this to me." Garfield pointed to two scars, one on both his cheeks. The Man in Black did not notice them until Garfield pointed them out.

"How old were you?"

"I was only nine years old. I dedicated my life the study of fencing." Garfield looked at his sword that was hanging by his side. "So the next time we meet, I will not fail. I'll go up to the six fingered man and say," Garfield lifted his head toward the sun and it outlined the profile of his face. "Hello. My name is Garfield Logan. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

The Man in Black respected the blonde haired man. "All you've done is study swordplay?" He couldn't imagine the amount of determination it would take to study only one thing your entire life. It was hard enough studying a variety like himself.

"Well, more practical use nowadays. It has been ten years and I am starting to lose hope of finding the six fingered man, and surprisingly the revenge business doesn't pay well. The only reason I work for Gizmo is to pay my dues." Garfield had a muted grin on his face.

"Well, I certainly hope you find him someday." The Man in Black was sincere. He was also ready to fight, but it seemed Garfield had a bit more to say. What a chatterbox.

"I'm looking for a girl too." Garfield said, looking up at him. "You don't happen to know a beautiful girl named Raven? Short black hair that turns purple in the sun, beautiful purple eyes, intelligent beyond belief. Incredibly beautiful." Garfield was suddenly hopeful again. Talking about her brought a glimmer to Garfield's eye that touched the masked man's heart.

"No, sorry." He replied, standing up and kicking a loose pebble and remembering his own love. For a moment he was sad, but then unspeakable rage filled him at the thought of that retched girl who tore his heart to pieces.

"What about you?" Garfield saw the emotions flicker across the Man in Black's face and became curious. "Do you have a girl?"

"No!" The masked man snapped, quickly pulling his sword out of its sheath. "I am ready to duel now."

"Alright, alright. Touchy." Garfield unsheathed his own sword and took up his battle stance.

Suddenly, the man in black said, "It was a pleasure meeting you." He felt like that had to be said, because he liked Garfield's passion and seemingly boyish charm.

Garfield studied him for a moment. What was this man's story? But there was no time to ask now, he had to get this duel started and catch up with Victor, and to start his search for his father and true love once again. Then he smiled. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

The Man in Black smiled back at him. This would be fun. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die."

They began their match with a few quick swipes and blocks. They silently circled each other, seemingly at a draw. Garfield then slashed at the masked man, and he effortlessly blocked his sword. The Man in Black struck close to Garfield's head, and he dodged it easily. After this short warm up, the battle really begun. Swords and feet moved like lightning, and their sword fight looked more like a ballet then anything. Two masters battling it out, evenly matched.

"You're wonderful!" Garfield exclaimed, narrowly missing a swipe at his leg.

"Thank you, I've worked hard to become so. You're not so bad yourself." He replied, parrying Garfield's blows and trying to put more force behind his own strikes.

"Well, I should be after ten years!"

The continued to battle it out for several minutes, before the Man in Black decided he needed to end this fight. He quickly knocked the sword from Garfield's hand and Garfield fell to his knees, defeated. "Do it quickly, I beg of you." Garfield said, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. He looked at peace.

"I won't kill you, not an artist like yourself." The Man in Black walked around Garfield so he was behind him. "But I can't have you following me."

Quickly, and he hoped painlessly, he knocked Garfield out by hitting a few pressure points. Garfield slumped to the ground. After the masked man was sure Garfield was unconscious, he said softly, "Please understand I hold you in the highest respect."

The Man in Black ran in the direction of the Princess, increasing his speed to a sprint to make up for lost time. He wouldn't lose this fight.

The Princess was his.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? I worked really hard on it, sorry it took a little long to upload. Thanks for reading, I should update in a tomorrow or in a few days. Until next time! **

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a bit to update, I had to attend a funeral and then I got sick! Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Incomprehensible!_" Gizmo shouted, flabbergasted at the sight of the Man in Black running across the large field and towards them at an alarming rate. He, Victor, and Kori were hidden from sight behind a large boulder. He tore his gaze from the masked man and turned to Victor, who was still carrying Kori. "Put her down, for Pete's sake!"

Victor set the Princess on her feet gently. She smiled up at him and patted his arm. Gizmo, who's head was level with Kori's waist, took her hand and yanked her towards him. He looked a bit like a toddler who was having a temper-tantrum, and Victor laughed at the thought. Gizmo looked at Victor quickly, "Take care of him!" He squealed as he dragged the Princess away from Victor. Kori resisted, but not too much. Who knows what weapons the small man was hiding? She wanted to get out of this alive, thank you very much!

"How?" Victor inquired. He had no weapons on his person and the Man in Black had a sword at his side.

Gizmo sighed. "Pick up one of those rocks, hide behind that boulder. When the Man in Black comes around the corner, smash his head in!" Gizmo then took off running with the Princess over the hills behind them, and Victor was left alone.

"This doesn't seem very fair." Victor frowned, but he picked up a nearby rock anyway and hid behind the boulder. Suddenly a thought hit him. If the masked man was coming towards him, that must mean Garfield lost. And if Garfield lost, that surely meant... No! Perhaps the Man in Black had just knocked his friend unconscious. Oh, who was he kidding? People in masks cannot be trusted. But, there was only one way to find out what had happened to his good friend. He must ask the Man in Black, which means a surprise blow to the head was not an option anymore.

A few minutes later the Man in Black made it across the field, weaving through the many rocks and boulders that covered the area he was running through. Although, something did not feel right. The Man in Black slowed down a bit, catching his breath and surveying the area. This would be the perfect place for one of those criminals to catch him unawares...

_Boom!_ A rock smashed into the boulder behind his head and the masked man drew his sword, glaring in the direction the rock had come from. Great, another thing to slow him down.

Victor emerged from behind the boulder, holding another head-sized rock in his massive fists. "I did that on purpose. I could've hit you if I wanted to." Victor made sure it was known that he was not fooling around.

The Man in Black was a bit frightened. "I believe you." Better to be complacent than dead.

For a few seconds they stared at each other, tensed for a battle neither of them wanted to have.

"Did you kill him when you won?" Victor choked out. "Garfield?" Victor took a few steps forward. "Did his blood stain your sword?" The giant demanded answers. Garfield was his dearest friend, if he was dead... He bared his teeth and let out a growl.

"No." The Man in Black answered quickly. "I only knocked him unconscious. I believe we even formed a slight friendship, we have both endured similar hardships. Our swordplay had no malicious intent on either side." The Man in Black was now extremely grateful he had decided not to kill the blonde man.

Victor sighed in relief. "Thank you. He is my best friend."

Now they stood in silence, not sure what to do next. Indeed, the masked man was confused that these evil criminals did not seem... evil. Not at all. Perhaps it was the ring leader who was the one truly deserving of his wrath.

"So..." The masked man began. "What happens now?" He wished the giant would just let him pass, he was falling further behind every second!

"We fight with the bodies god gave us. No tricks, no weapons. Skill against strength." Victor was pleased that he wouldn't have to resort to dirty tricks.

The Man in Black was confused. "You mean... You'll put down your rock, and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?" This was indeed the strangest thing he had done since he accepted his mask.

"Or I could kill you now, if it makes it any easier on you." Victor said, raising his rock above his head with one hand, ready to strike.

The Man in Black's eye's widened. "Frankly," The first word came out with a pinch of fear. "I think the odds are slightly in your favor, with fighting hand to hand." He set down his sword slowly, and Victor dropped his rock.

Victor grinned. "It's not my fault that being big has it's advantages. By the way, my name is Victor. Victor Stone. Do you have a name, mysterious masked vigilante?" He was dying to know who was under the mask. Where was he from? What color hair did he have? Was he hiding a hideous scar, or did he just wear a mask for fun?

"Not one you will ever know." The Man in Black said with a small smile. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The both tensed, coming slowly toward each other for a moment before the Man in Black decided to just ram into the giant's stomach. The Man in Black pushed with all his might against Victor's gut, but he wouldn't move an inch! Victor was laughing, letting the masked man have his fun. After a few moments, the masked man backed up, slightly embarrassed of his completely unsuccessful attack. He tried once more to shove him off balance, but Victor was a solid as the boulders surrounding them.

"Are you just fooling around with me or what?" The Man in Black demanded, angry and frustrated. Victor wasn't even trying!

"I just want you to die thinking you did well. I hate for people not to be proud of their deeds in battle." Now, fun time was over.

Victor charged at the masked man, grabbing at his throat, before masked man ducked quickly and rolled between the giant's legs, standing up in a defensive position. "You're quick!"

The masked man was grateful for that. "It's a good thing too."

"Why do you wear a mask?" Victor asked as he slowly approached him. The Man in Black flew backwards like a startled hummingbird. "Were you burned with acid or something like that?" Could this be the infamous Harvey Dent? The member of the law enforcement team in the country of Gotham, who was hideously disfigured by acid to the face? Victor threw a punch and missed.

"They're just terribly comfortable." The Man in Black teased. He dodged another one of Victor's powerful blows. "I think everyone will wear them in the future." The masked man ran quickly up a boulder, circled around behind Victor and jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around the giant's throat and squeezing. Victor swung around, trying to throw the masked man off his back, but then just rammed his back against a giant boulder, almost crushing the small man clinging to him.

"You are so much trouble!" Victor exclaimed, smashing him against the rock once more.

"Why is that- do you think?" The Man in Black was almost out of breath and being repeatedly smashed against a boulder wasn't exactly fun. Victor decided to walk forward, his hands pulling at the masked man's confining grip.

"I haven't fought just one person in so long, you use different moves with more people..." The masked man cutting off his windpipe was taking its toll. In a few moments, Victor was lying flat on his face, having been knocked out by lack of air. The Man in Black lifted himself off Victor, flipped him over, and checked his pulse. He felt a steady rhythm.

The masked man looked at Victor's slackened face. "You'll have a headache when you wake up. But in the meantime, rest well. Dream of far off places, endless riches, and giant women." The masked man grinned at the last remark, standing up as lifted his sword off the ground with his foot, throwing it up and catching it in his right hand. Then he was off in search of the third and final bandit and the captured Princess.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Prince Slade had just reached the top of the cliffs, observing the ground and picking out clues at to what had occurred here. He prided himself on being an excellent hunter, he was able to track anything! Or at least, that's what he thought. This would confirm it. If he could find the Princess in time and unharmed, he would declare himself the most skilled hunter in the land. "There was..." he took a moment to contemplate. "A mighty duel." He walked all over the grounds near the cliff's edge. "It was ranged all over!" He said, observing footprints and scuff marks that littered the ground. "They were both masters..."

"Who won?" Prince Slade's right hand man, a man everyone called Brother Blood, questioned. "How did it end?"

"The loser..." Prince Slade wandered around, taking in his surroundings and absorbing information left by all of the marks on the ground. "Ran off alone. While the winner followed those footprints," He gestured to the set of three footprints, and another set of footprints that were newer. "Towards Jumponia!"

"Should we track them both?" Asked Brother Blood, awaiting Prince Slade's orders.

Prince Slade whipped his head around and stared at Brother Blood. "The loser means nothing. Only the Princess matters." He walked to his horse, and swung himself onto her saddle. "This was obviously a heist planned by the warriors of Jumponia!" He addressed the squad of men who accompanied him. "We must all be ready for whatever lies ahead."

Brother Blood was hesitant. "Could this be a trap?"

"I assume everything is a trap. That's why I'm still alive."

**xXx**

The Man in Black raced around the bend. He should be getting close, he must be getting close! He had been sprinting for about ten minutes now. He should be right on top of them... He stopped suddenly when he saw the set up in front of him.

Gizmo was sitting on a log set up behind one side of a tree stump, with Princess Kori sitting next to him, blindfolded with the point of a knife being held to her neck by the small man. On the other side of the stump was another log. On the stump there were two goblets and a bottle of red wine on a table cloth. The Man in Black was shocked.

"So it's down to you and me, I suppose." Gizmo was eerily calm. He picked up a goblet with the hand that was not holding the knife to the Princess's neck, and sipped from it.

The Man in Black walked slowly towards him.

Gizmo set down his goblet. "If you want her dead, then by all means keep moving forward!" He taunted.

The Man in Black instantly came to a stop. His journey would be for naught if the Princess were killed now. "Explain?" He said with a smile, starting to move forward again. He hoped his playful smile would distract the small man so he could move forward a few more feet. Just a few more feet...

Gizmo's temper flared. "There's nothing to explain! You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen." He poked the Princess lightly in the neck with the knife, but she did not flinch. The bottom half of her face, which was not covered with the blind fold, looked so familiar to the masked man.

He sighed and kept moving forward. "Perhaps an arrangement could be made?" Anything to get the Princess for himself. He kept up his playful smile.

Gizmo tensed, grabbing the Princess's arm with his free hand while pushing the knife to her neck a bit harder. "There will be no arrangement." Suddenly, Gizmo noticed that the masked man was moving towards him again. "And you're killing her." He pushed the knife a bit harder, and Kori sucked in a quick breath. It was the only sound she had made this entire encounter. She was trying her hardest to wait for the right moment to escape, listening to every word from both men's mouths. But it was clear now that she was doomed.

The masked man stopped when he heard her quick intake of breath. It pulled at his heartstrings knowing she must be terrified, but he plunged onwards. "Well if there can be no arrangement, then we are at a crossroads."

Gizmo nodded slightly, not releasing his hold on the Princess. The Man in Black wished with all his heart that the small man would take his hands off the beautiful girl. "It seems so. I can't compete with you physically, and you can't compete with me intellectually!"

The masked man grinned. This was his opening. "You're that smart? No way!"

Gizmo grinned. "Indeed. Have you ever heard of Plato? Socrates? Aristotle?"

The masked man wasn't sure where this was going. "Of course."

"Morons."

The Man in Black was shocked. Could someone really be this full of themselves? "Really now? In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits."

It was Gizmo's turn to be shocked. "For the Princess?" The Man in Black nodded. "To the _death?_" The Man in Black nodded once more. Gizmo grinned. "I accept." To the Man in Black's relief, Gizmo took his dagger away from the Princess's neck and sheathed it, gesturing for the Man in Black to take a seat.

"Then pour the wine!" The masked man said, taking a seat on the log opposite of the small man. Gizmo did as he instructed, pouring an equal amount of wine into each goblet, before taking a swig from the bottle itself and setting down again. Slowly, the Man in Black pulled out a small tube, and popped off the cork. "Smell this, but don't touch!" He said, holding out the tube so Gizmo could smell it.

Gizmo warily sniffed, but there was nothing. "I don't smell anything."

The Man in Black smiled. "What you don't smell is called iocane powder. It's odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid..." He took a dramatic pause. "And is one of the most deadly poisons known to man."

Gizmo understood now. He was going for this sort of game, eh? He looked at the masked man, trying to gather clues in the short time he had before the challenge began. The masked man could not be much older than himself, perhaps the same age as the Princess. His eyes were blue and held a certain sparkle, and it looked like he was hiding something. So, a secretive man. Although, he could tell that just from the fact he wore a mask! But he was also a man who carried around poison. Dangerous. Gizmo could gather nothing else at the moment.

During this thought process, the Man in Black had taken both goblets, hidden them from Gizmo's view and used his poison. Then, he turned back around, setting the two goblets back on the stump. One close to Gizmo, one close to himself. Gizmo laughed. This would be a breeze!

The masked man sat back. "Alright. Which goblet holds the poison?" He asked, gesturing to the two goblets before them. "The battle of wits begins now. It ends when you decide and we both drink. Then we will find out who is right, and who is dead." The Man in Black was still smiling. Always with the smile!

Gizmo chuckled a bit. "It's so simple! All I have to do is use what I know of you, and decide if you're the sort of man who would put the poison in my cup or your own." He began deducing. "Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own drink, because he would know only a fool would drink what was given to him, and I am not a fool so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you." Gizmo was content or a moment, before a seed of doubt planted itself into his thoughts. "But you must have known I am not a fool, you would've counted on it! So I can't choose the wine in front of me!"

The Man in Black kept his smile. That always seemed to unnerve criminals. "So, you have made your choice?"

"Not even, donkey butt!" Gizmo glared a bit, and went back to studying the goblets.

It was then that the masked man was struck with guilt. The smile slid from his face. This criminal could not be over sixteen years old! Was he turning into such a monster that he could kill a child and not have any qualms about it? No, these thoughts were qualms in themselves! He was not yet entirely ruined. The smile came back to his face.

Gizmo was ready to speak. "Iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows! Australia was a place completely filled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, so I clearly can't choose the wine in front of you." Then, Gizmo thought of something else. His brain was on overdrive! This was life or death. "And you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I clearly cannot choose the wine in front of me!"

The Man in Black was tired of this game. "You're just stalling now."

Gizmo was aghast. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you!" Suddenly, another thought formed in his brain. "You've beaten my giant, which means you are exceptionally strong, so you might be relying on your strength to save you from the poison, so I clearly can't choose the wine in front of you!" His massive brain was betraying him. What if he was overthinking this? "But, you've also beaten my swordsman, meaning you've studied swordplay, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would've put the poison as far away from yourself as possible, so I clearly cannot choose the wine in front of me!"

The masked man could see what he was trying to do. "You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work."

That obnoxious grin was making Gizmo even more flustered. "It has worked! You've given everything away! I know exactly where the poison is." He bluffed.

"Then let's finish this." The Man in Black said, waiting for Gizmo to choose a goblet. The Princess still looked frightened, and he wished she would be away from here, safe back with... His thoughts changed quickly, he did not want to lash out.

"Alright, I- What in the world could that be!" Gizmo exclaimed, pointing behind the masked man's shoulder.

The Man in Black whipped around. Another enemy? "What? Where?" He scanned the area behind him.

While the Man in Black was distracted, Gizmo switched their glasses. He smiled in delight. He would outwit the masked man, no matter what!

The Man in Black faced him again. "I don't see anything."

"Oh, my eyes must be playing tricks on me... anyway, lets drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours!" Gizmo lifted his goblet, and the masked man lifted his.

"One...two...three!"

They both drank all the liquid in their goblets, the Man in Black smiling. "You guessed wrong."

Now Gizmo could really wipe that smile off his face! "You fool!" Gizmo laughed. "You only think I guessed wrong! I switched our goblets while your back was turned! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! That's what I'll call you when I tell people of this tale, the boy blunder!" Gizmo was laughing uncontrollably now, he had won! But when he looked back at the Man in Black, he was still smiling. Gizmo suddenly stopped laughing, and fell to the ground. Dead.

The masked man gave him only a short glance before attending to the Princess. He kneeled before her, gently removing the blindfold from her eyes. Ah, the green! That horrible color. She looked at him with distrusting eyes. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am no one to be trifled with, that's all you need to know." While he took care of the ties around her wrists and ankles, she looked to the side and saw the dead body of Gizmo. He had a slight smile on his face. She looked away quickly. The poor boy.

"And to think, all that time it was your cup that was poisoned." She had no idea! She listened to their conversation with fierce intensity, and she had never heard any fear in the masked man's voice.

He stood up and gently pulled her to her feet, releasing her hands quickly like they burned his skin through the gloves he wore. "They were both poisoned. I've spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder." He grabbed her hand again, though it pained him, and dragged her along behind him.

**xXx**

Prince Slade had arrived at the field filled with boulders. More footprints and scuff marks indicated another battle had taken place. "Someone has beaten a giant." Look at those footprints, they're huge!

Prince Slade was infuriated. "There will be great suffering in Jumponia if she dies!" He said, jumping quickly back onto his horse and following the trail of fresh footsteps before him.

* * *

**That's it for chapter five! Lemme know how you liked it! **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER THEN I ACCIDENTILY DELETED IT AND HAD TO REWRITE IT. ARGHH!**

**Oh well. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the delay, and I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Kori didn't know how long she had been running hand-in-hand with this murderer, being unceremoniously dragged along behind him. Minutes bled together and the only thing she could truly focus on was her fear. How could it be that she was more terrified of one man than three? What were the masked man's intentions? How could she escape him? And there as something familiar about him...

Because she was lost in her thoughts, she was not prepared for when the Man in Black swung her around and she fell roughly to the ground as he released her hand. "Catch your breath." He muttered as he leaned against a nearby boulder.

Kori, panting and exhausted and terrified, dragged herself over to a convenient log and sat on it properly. She would show no weakness. "Whatever you ask for a ransom, you shall get it! I promise you." Promising was the closest she would ever come to begging.

The Man in Black let out a short laugh. "What's that worth, the promise of a woman? You're very funny, your highness." He seemed angry as he addressed her as royalty.

Kori deflated slightly. If this man was not after money, what did he want? She was afraid to venture a guess. "It does not matter where you take me, Prince Slade will find me! He's the greatest hunter in Tamaran! He can certainly find you."

This piqued the masked man's interest. "You think your dearest love with save you?"

The trace of amusement in his voice irked Kori to no end. "I never said he was my dearest love! And yes, he will save me. That I know." Who was this strange man to make assumptions on matters that did not concern him?

"You admit that you don't love your fiancée?" A spark of something long forgotten ignited in the masked man's heart. For a moment, he did not know what to feel. Then he shook his head slightly to rid himself of silly things like hope and longing.

Kori thought that maybe she shouldn't be revealing so much about herself, but then she dismissed the thought. She would likely be dead within the hour. "We have an arrangement of sorts. He is aware that I do not love him."

The Man in Black scoffed. "Are incapable of love, you mean."

Kori slowly stood. She walked until she was directly in front of the masked man and said in a deadly voice, "I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever imagine!"

The masked man lashed out, pushing the Princess onto the ground. She cried out as she struck the ground and he winced slightly. He did not mean to be quite so rough, but he had to follow through. "Where I come from, if a woman lies she is punished." He held out a hand to her.

Kori reluctantly took his hand and suddenly they were running again. She decided she should keep silent if she wanted to see tomorrow.

**xXx**

Prince Slade looked down on the body of the young bandit with no particular feelings other than disgust. The corpse was already starting to stink, and the boy's eyes were still open and staring blankly. Prince Slade stepped over the corpse to see the fresh footprints leading onward.

"The Princess is alive, or was an hour or so ago." Prince Slade mounted his horse once more. "And if she is otherwise when we find her, I will be very annoyed."

Prince Slade, Brother Blood, and the other knights set off in the direction of the footprints.

**xXx**

"Take a rest."

This time Kori was prepared for the sudden release of her hand and she did not fall. She prided herself on only stumbling for a moment before she regained her balance and took a seat on a flat rock that sat near the edge of the tall hill they had stopped on.

Finally, Kori had figured out who this man was. She wondered how she did not figure it out sooner! "I know who you are, your cruelty reveals everything!" He looked at her in interest. "You are the Dread Pirate Robin, admit it!"

He wasn't surprised that she caught on. There was an "R" insignia on his chest, for Christ's sake! "With pride!" He exclaimed, bowing with a flourish. He stood up straight with his hands on his hips. "And please, call me Robin! How may I help you?"

She was enraged. She could hardly hold back a snarl as she hissed, "You may die a horribly painful death and spend eternity burning in hell."

Robin merely wagged his finger at her in a disapproving manner. "My, my! That wasn't very nice. Why are you so angry with me, your highness?" He decided playing this teasing game was easier than anger.

She regarded him with a glare that would have made Lucifer himself cower. "You killed my love." All the carefully concealed emotion in her voice made Robin's heart twinge in pity.

"It's possible." He crossed his arms and gave a half-hearted shrug. "I kill a lot of people, it's a little hard to keep track." He took a seat across from her, facing slightly away. "Who was this love of yours? Another prince?" He vaguely remembered capturing another Prince not long ago, perhaps she had been having an affair with him as well! That would explain why the pain in her tone was so fresh and still festering. Who know how many people she had "loved." Did she have no morals at all?

"No!" She all but growled. Then, her voice became sad. "He was a farm boy... and he was poor. Poor and perfect."

The masked man's expression was unreadable.

"With eyes like the sea before a storm..." For a moment, she was lost in remembering her sweet Richard, with his sparkling blue eyes and tender smile. But the word sea snapped her back into reality. "On the high seas your ship attacked! The Dread Pirate Robin has never taken a prisoner!" Her eyes were shining with tears that threatened to spill over, and she had to compose herself. No weakness, no weakness...

The masked man put his hands behind his head. "Well, I can't afford to make exceptions! Once the word gets out that a pirates gone soft, everyone starts disobeying him and then its just work, work, work all day long!" Yes, teasing was much easier than anger.

Kori couldn't believe this insensitive maniac! "You mock my pain!"

"Life is pain, highness!" The look in his eye was unnerving. "Anyone who disagrees is selling something."

Kori had no retort for that, so she simply looked out over the cliff and into the distance, effectively ignoring him.

The masked man decided to continue with his game. He stood and began to pace. "I think I remember this farm boy of yours... this would be, what, three years ago?" He looked at Kori for conformation, but she simply looked ahead. "Does it bother you to hear this?" There was a bit of compassion in Robin's voice.

Kori sniffled a bit, but her voice did not waver. "Nothing you can say with bother me."

He took this as permission to continue. "He died well, that should please you." Kori cringed at the word _died. _"No begging or bribe attempts. He simply said, 'please. Please, I need to live.'" Kori's head rose and she wiped away her forming tears quickly. "It was the 'please' that caught my memory. So of course I asked him what was so important to him. He replied, 'true love.'" He looked at her briefly before his tone hardened. "He spoke of a lovely lady, I can only assume he meant you." He finally stopped pacing and crossed his arms, looking down at Kori. "You should thank me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

Kori's depression was quite suddenly replaced by uncontrollable rage. She shot to her feet. "And what am I?" She demanded.

"Your faithfulness, he spoke of madam, _your undying faithfulness!_" Kori was slightly shocked at the amount of resentment in his voice. She idly wondered what she had done to make him hate her so personally. "Now tell me, when you found out he was gone; did you get engaged to your prince in the same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

Kori glared straight into his slightly familiar blue eyes. "You mocked me once, never do it again! _I died that day!_"

All the emotions in her voice made him stop for a moment, and only then did he hear the far off sound of galloping horses. Robin looked around, and saw Prince Slade and his brigade on the towering hill opposite them.

Kori took advantage of his distraction. He was standing just close enough to the edge... "You can die too, for all I care!" Kori shouted as she shoved him roughly and he fell down the steep cliff at a shockingly fast rate.

She was gloating over her victory and was about to shout to Prince Slade before she heard the faint yell of "As...you...wish!"

Suddenly, everything clicked in her mind. His anger. His familiar eyes. His hurt. Richard! The world around her slowed down, and she couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Richard was alive!... and she had just sent him flying down a cliff!

"Oh, my darling Richard." She gasped as if she had been holding her breath for too long. "What have I done?" Instantly, she was running down the steep cliff after him. After a few steps, she tripped over her long purple dress and started tumbling after him. Stupid dress! But she did not feel any pain, she did not care about all the bruises she knew she would have after this fall. She would've fallen a thousand feet onto a bed of nails if she knew Richard would be waiting for her at the bottom. She finally reached the end of the cliff, landing a few feet away from Richard and laughing slightly.

**xXx**

Prince Slade had caught a single glance of them before they had disappeared. He had a feeling he knew exactly where the couple were going.

"Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong... they are headed straight into the fire swamp!" Prince Slade and his brigade took off at a gallop towards their destination.

**xXx**

Richard crawled over to Kori on all fours, desperate to see if she was alright. She was not as tough as he was, not trained to fall properly, and the tumble might have caused major damage. He inspected her, running his eyes along her familiar body to look for signs of injury, before her hand came up to caress his face. He looked at her with worry shining in his eyes. "Can you move at all?" He was vaguely aware that his mask had fallen off during his plunge, but that didn't matter anymore. He placed his hand on top of hers over his cheek.

She stared at him, feeling slightly intoxicated. "Move? You are alive, if you want I could fly!" They embraced tightly, so tightly they could hardly breathe, but neither of them cared. They were together again, finally reunited. After a few moments of pure bliss, they separated to look at each other.

Richard had a lingering sadness in his eyes. All traces of anger were long gone. "I told you I would always come for you, why didn't you wait for me?" He questioned.

"Richard, you were dead." She had an unspeakable pain in her eyes.

Richard smiled slightly. "Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for a while."

Kori was incandescently happy. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. "I will never doubt again."

"There will never be a need." Not again, never again. Not as long as he was alive. And finally,

They shared a kiss entirely worth waiting for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know how you liked it!**

**Review! **


End file.
